Entre tus brazos
by Kaya16
Summary: Los caminos de chikane y himeko comienzan a cruzarce, que les deparará el futuro? chikxhime
1. Nueva Estudiante

Bueno, decidi hacer un fanfiction de kannazuki no miko, por qué? Porque obviamente se lo merece (: .transcurre en una realidad totalmente diferente a la de la serie, pero el chikxhime no cambia en absoluto jeje, en fin, a ver que sale!

**Entre tus brazos**

**Nueva Estudiante**

-tienes todo?- dijo una voz femenina.

-si mamá, no te preocupes- contesto cansadamente una joven cuyos cabellos dorados brillaban como el resplandor del sol.

-tu mochila? El almuerzo? Tu celular?- .

-si si y si mamá! No te preocupes, estaré bien, además souma me llevara-. Volvió a contestar, ya irritada.

-oh, lo siento himeko, es solo que es tu primer día en la preparatoria, estoy emocionada!- exclamo su madre felizmente.

-me di cuenta…en fin! Me voy, nos vemos después!- se despidió alegremente la joven.

Fuera de su casa, se encontraba un encantador y guapo joven, sosteniendo su motocicleta.

-himeko, te has tardado!- la reto su novio, mientras le pasaba un casco, y la ayudaba a subirse a su vehículo.

-lo siento souma, mi mama me retuvo mucho…ya sabés como es- explico tranquilamente.

El joven miro hacia tras, le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Himeko lo observo curiosa -y eso?-.

Souma subió una ceja y exclamo -soy tu novio, acaso no puedo besarte?-. Pregunto enojado.

La joven de cabellos dorados rio un poco -jaja, no lo decía por eso, solo que fue tan…repentino, siempre eres mucho mas tímido, y mira que salimos hace un año-. Dijo, reprochándole.

-si bueno…es que, solo se me antojo besarte- respondió finalmente, sonriente.

Himeko golpeo levemente la cabeza del joven, bromeando.

-baka, vámonos, que llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer día- le recordó himeko.

Souma asintió, encendió el motor, y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el colegio.

La vida de himeko no era muy interesante que digamos, vivía con su madre en una pequeña aldea llamada Mahoroba, en donde nunca pasaban cosas emocionantes.

Hacia un año ya, de que souma , su amigo de la infancia, se le declaro, himeko acepto encantada, después de todo era un joven guapo y además lo apreciaba por su gran amistad. Y ahora, para suerte de ambos, asistirían al mismo colegio.

Al llegar, ambos notaron que pertenecían a clases diferentes.

-no es justo! Yo quería estar contigo!- bufo, himeko.

-no te preocupes, nos veremos en los descansos, además, si estuvieras en mi clase, lo único que harías seria copiarte de mis exámenes- le dijo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven.

-mentiroso!- desmintió la rubia.

Souma rio, -es una broma tonta! Bueno, mi clase ya está por empezar, nos veremos después- se despidió, besando su frente.

Himeko observo la ida de su novio, y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase, aquel colegio era enorme, parecía un palacio.

Le preocupaba perderse, pero lo que mas le preocupaba, era ser "la chica nueva", ya que no muchos estudiantes ingresaron este año. Sin embargo himeko poseía una personalidad atrapante, era astuta y hermosa, que no podría conseguir?.

Después de mucho buscar, encontró su aula, antes de entrar, se percato de que ya había llegado 15 minutos tarde.

Trago saliva fuertemente, observo la puerta que impedía su paso, y la abrió lentamente.

Al entrar, obviamente todas las miradas juveniles se posaron en ella.

*ya empezamos…* pensó, resignada.

-disculpe señorita, sabe qué hora es?- pregunto el profesor.

-si lo siento, me perdí- exclamo, rascándose la cabeza -pero lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí no?- finalizo.

-bueno si pero…-.

-soy kurusugawa himeko, como ven, soy nueva aquí así que espero que sean amables conmigo- hablo desprevenidamente, mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, diciendo cosas como -es muy hermosa viste? Y estará en nuestra clase! Cuanto te apuesto a que la conquisto primero!- .

Himeko los miraba desagradablemente, había asistido a muchos colegios y ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situación.

Sin embargo, algo la saco de sus pensamientos, una penetrante mirada.

Volteo para ver quien la poseía. En un asiento cerca de la ventana, se encontraba una joven de cabellos azules, al igual que sus ojos. Era preciosa, y poseía un grado de misterio.

Himeko no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella misteriosa joven. Esta al darse cuenta de que la nueva alumna también la miraba, aparto su mirada.

-déjame ver donde te sentaras…- hablo el profesor.

-que tal ahí?-. Dijo señalando, el banco justo al lado de la joven , que llamo fuertemente su atención.

-eh…bueno de acuerdo, al lado de himemiya-. Acepto el profesor.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento, al llegar, observo que la ojiazul la miraba de reojo.

-himemiya…- . le hablo de repente.

La joven volteo y la miro seriamente -si? Necesitas algo?- pregunto, aun sin mirarla.

-si, cual es tu nombre? Desde ahora seremos compañeras, así que quiero llamarte por tu nombre- respondió, una sonriente himeko.

La aludida, abrió un poco los ojos, y respondió -himemiya, chikane-.

-chikane…- balbuceo la rubia, aun perdida en aquellos azules ojos -espero que seamos buenas amigas-.

La clase comenzó a transcurrir lentamente, chikane miraba nuevamente de reojo a una tranquila himeko.

*que chica extraña…porque me abra hablado de esa forma tan cariñosa?* pensó, confundida la joven.

Himemiya chikane era muy conocía en aquella aldea, ya que su familia poseía una gran fortuna, y también mantenía el colegio donde ella misma se encontraba.

Sin embargo, aquella rubia parecía no conocerla.

El timbre, anuncio la hora de descanso.

Como era de esperarse, todos los jóvenes del aula se acercaron al banco de la nueva estudiante y comenzaron a interrogarla.

-demonios como saldré de aquí…- se dijo en voz baja, respondiendo una de las tantas preguntas. De repente observo como la ojiazul se levantaba de su asiento, con su almuerzo.

-espera!- grito inesperadamente himeko.

Chikane se volteo al notar que la mano de aquella joven se encontraba en su brazo.

-almorcemos juntas- exclamo, sonriente.

-pero…- .a la peliazul no le dio tiempo de decir nada, ya que la comenzó a llevar del brazo a las afueras del colegio.

Ya en los jardines de aquel palacio, ambas jóvenes se sentaron bajo un árbol que se encontraba escondido, dentro de una barrera de rosas.

-gracias, me has salvado-. Agradeció himeko.

-yo no he hecho nada…tu me arrastraste hasta aquí- le reprocho la joven.

-si, lo siento jaja- rio la rubia, mientras se sentaba en el fresco pasto. –de todos modos, no solo te arrastre hasta aquí para salvarme, quiero conocerte mejor, asi que ven, almorcemos- la invito.

Chikane, dudosa, se sentó al lado de ella, y comenzó a sacar su almuerzo lentamente.

La joven de cabellos dorados, la observaba curiosa.

-por que estas tan…frígida?- pregunto inocentemente.

La ojiazul la miro, para luego desviar la mirada rápidamente.

-no estoy acostumbrada a comer acompañada, eso es todo- explico, sacando una taza de te de su bolso.

*por qué trae una taza de te al colegio?* pensó extrañada la joven.

-entonces…no tienes amigos?- se animo a preguntar.

Chikane negó con la cabeza -tengo una amiga- dijo, para luego beber de su taza.

-a si? Es del cole?-.

La peliazul la miro unos segundos, para luego contestar -es la sirvienta de mi casa-.

La rubia la miro, conteniendo la risa. –entiendo…-.

*pero qué demonios le pasa a esta chica, será una ricachona o algo así…?*

Himeko seguía observándola pensativa, por más de que fuera extraña, algo le atraía de aquella hermosa joven.

De repente, la suave y dulce voz de su acompañante, la saco de su trance.

-por que haces esto?- .

-esto?- repitió, sin entender.

-si, esto. Hablarme, almorzar conmigo, acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- le pregunto la peliazul.

La joven de ojos violetas, se puso un dedo en su mentón, con gesto pensativo, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-lo siento, no te conozco, simplemente me dieron ganas de hablarte porque…- comenzó a explicar.

-por que…?- inquirió chikane.

-porque…me pareciste interesante, solo eso, la verdad es que tienes pinta de ser alguien de la alta sociedad, pero…eso no me importa, excepto que a ti te importe claro…si no quieres que te dirija la palabra de nuevo, solo dímelo- finalizo.

La ojiazul estaba sorprendida ante tales palabras, era la primera vez que le decían algo tan sincero, simplemente no pudo contestar.

-veo…que te molesto, entonces no lo haré mas- comenzó a decir himeko -de todas formas, fue un placer conocerte, chikane-chan- dijo, mientras se levantaba, con intención de irse.

La peliazul al notar como la había llamado, salió de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie rápidamente y la detuvo -espera! No me molestas para nada, de veras- explico la joven -al contrario…me agradas- finalizo sonriente, y un poco sonrojada.

Himeko se volteo para verla, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, al igual que su rostro. Ambas jóvenes se observaban penetrantemente, hasta que una voz masculina las sorprendió.

-himeko, estas aquí?- .

*esa voz…* pensó la rubia. -souma?- llamo instintivamente.

De entre la barrera de flores, salió el joven.

-con que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todas partes!- exclamo.

-lo siento, es que estaba almorzando con mi nueva amiga- explico, señalando a chikane.

El joven miro a la ojiazul, pensativo.

-ella es tu nueva amiga?- pregunto.

La rubia asintió felizmente.

Souma, sorprendido, se acerco a la peliazul -a pasado tiempo, himemiya- la saludo.

-así es, ogami-kun- lo saludo también, estrechando su mano.

Himeko miraba la escena desentendida.

-ya se conocen?-. pregunto, señalándolos.

El joven asintió. –me toco jugar contra ella en un partido de tenis de las nacionales, y debo decir, que perdí orgullosamente- rio un poco.

-enserio? En ese momento parecías muy molesto…- afirmo la ojiazul.

Ambas chicas miraron a souma, y este desvió la mirada, las risas se formaron en aquel lugar.

Por primera vez, chikane sentía que podía ser ella misma, mas al lado de esa enérgica rubia.

-bueno himeko ya debo irme, prométeme que mañana almorzaras conmigo- dijo casi en un ruego, el joven. Mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

Himemiya miraba la escena extrañada, aquellos parecían muy buenos amigos…demasiado.

-lo prometo, pero chikane-chan también puede venir verdad?- le pregunto, poniendo ojos de perrito.

Souma soltó una risita -claro que si, bueno después nos vemos- se dio vuelta con intenciones de irse, pero himeko lo detuvo.

-no se te olvida algo?- pregunto, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

-tienes razón…- el joven, sonrojado, comenzó a acercarse hacia ella.

La peliazul aun observaba aquella escena, ahora con nervios.

Souma, tomo el mentón de la joven y la beso.

Chikane abrió enormemente los ojos al ver aquel acto.

-ahora si, puedes irte- le dijo la rubia, luego de soltar los labios de su novio.

El joven le sonrió y se despidió de ambas con la mano, desapareciendo del lugar.

Himeko miro a una chikane bastante pensativa.

-sucede algo chikane-chan? Te sientes mal?- pregunto acercándose a ella, y tocándole la frente.

Al sentir aquel tacto, himemiya se sonrojo, para después zafarse del mismo.

-ogami-kun…que es para ti?- pregunto, avergonzada.

La joven de cabellos dorados la miro unos instantes, para luego contestar -es mi novio- contesto, sin pudor alguno -por que lo preguntas?-.

La ojiazul desvió la mirada al escuchar su respuesta y solo atino a contestar, -por nada…solo curiosidad, es mejor que vayamos, nuestra clase también va a comenzar- dicho esto, la joven se dirigió a paso rápido, hacia dentro del colegio.

Himeko, dudosa, la siguió. Pero, aun sin saber porque, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la pregunta que le había hecho la peliazul.

y? que les parecio? bueno, en los reviews me diran ^^

si les gusta el principio lo continuo y si no bueno...xD

en fin, nos vemos en el prox capp (espero)

saaludos.


	2. Cercanía

**Cercanía**

Ya estando en su clase, himemiya chikane, observaba el relajado y dormido rostro de su nueva amiga.

*amiga…?* pensó para si misma, ahora mirando distraídamente al paisaje que se podía vislumbrar desde la ventana.

Hasta que su mente, impuso un malicioso pensamiento.

*y si descubre quien soy? Y comienza a tratarme con respeto? No…no puedo dejar que eso suceda…* concluyo, decidida a conservar su primera amistad.

Sonó el timbre, anunciando el final de las clases. Sin embargo, la rubia parecía no querer despertar, ya que a pesar de seguir dentro de sus sueños, sonreía tontamente.

La ojiazul analizo un momento la situación, todos ya se habían retirado del aula, solo quedaban ellas dos, y vale decir que la joven tenía muchos asuntos que atender, es decir, no podía permanecer allí ni un minuto más.

Chikane se acerco un poco a himeko, y se puso a la altura de su rostro.

*es realmente…hermosa* pensó instintivamente, para luego sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas.

Al notar su propio nerviosismo, se alejo del rostro de la joven. Tocio un poco, y decidió despertarla.

-kurusugawa, kurusugawa…- comenzó a llamarla, zarandeándola lentamente.

Himeko, por fin abrió los ojos, la peliazul pudo observar como la rubia no entendía que había sucedido, ya que miraba a todas partes, buscando a sus compañeros.

-kurusugawa, las clases ya terminaron, es hora de irnos- explico, antes de que la joven preguntara.

-eh? De verdad? Diablos, me quede dormida- exclamo, riéndose un poco.

Himemiya la miro confundida -veo que no te preocupa en absoluto el hecho de no haber prestado atención- menciono seriamente.

La joven de cabellos dorados, se levanto de su asiento, y comenzó a estirarse tranquilamente.

-la verdad es que no, no me preocupa, ya que valió la pena, tuve un sueño muy bonito- dijo al fin, mirándola.

-un sueño?- repitió la aun, desentendida peliazul.

-ajam- respondió energicamente, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta -que sucede? No teníamos que irnos?- pregunto, volteándose, antes de salir del salón.

La ojiazul reacciono y asintió levemente.

Ya casi se encontraban en la salida del colegio, sin embargo chikane deseaba preguntarle algo a su nueva compañera.

-oye…kurusugawa-.

-dime himeko, si yo te llamo por tu primer nombre, creo que merezco ser llamada por el mío también, no crees?- explico, sonriéndole.

La peliazul, sonrojada, le correspondió la sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, hi…meko…- deletreo, nerviosa.

-así me gusta, bien, que me querías decir chikane-chan?- pregunto la rubia.

Himemiya la observo, y recuperando la compostura, preguntó -que fue lo que soñaste?-.

Himeko se paró en seco, y la miro, dudosa *por que su pregunta sonó tan seria?* pensó la joven, con intriga.

*por que le estoy preguntando esto?* .Ambas jóvenes se analizaban en silencio, una desentendida, y la otra ansiosa.

Después de unos segundos, la rubia decidió hablar -que extraño, a la misteriosa princesa le atraen los sueños de una pobre campesina?- comenzó a decir, acercándose a una, ahora, nerviosa chikane.

La ojiazul, retrocedió unos pasos al sentir la cercanía de su compañera, quería responderle, pero no sabía cómo, en su cabeza no se formulaba respuesta alguna.

-que sucede? No te interesaba conocer mi precioso sueño?- la interrogo, mientras levantaba lentamente su mano y la reposaba en el cristalino rostro de la joven.

La peliazul ya no sabía como reaccionar, algo estaba ocurriendo en su interior, sentía que iba a explotar, sus mejillas ardían de timidez y nerviosismo, pero a pesar de todo, sus ojos no abandonaban a los de su hermosa acompañante.

Himeko también, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, se sentía muy bien la suave piel de chikane contra su mano, y tampoco, podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos de cielo.

-tienes unos ojos hermosos…- soltó sin querer la rubia.

La joven de aquellos, anunciados ojos, al escuchar aquel comentario, se sonrojo más intensamente que antes.

Sin embargo, aun sin poder articular palabra alguna, chikane, perdida en la mirada de la rubia, comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellas, poco a poco.

La otra joven, no se dio cuenta del movimiento de himemiya, ya que seguía perdida en aquellos mares de ojos.

Antes de que la peliazul culminara su acercamiento, se escucho una bocina.

Ambas se separaron inmediatamente, sin entender muy bien lo ocurrido, hace solo unos instantes.

-himeko! te he estado esperando, por que te tardaste tanto?- .

La rubia volteo, en dirección a la masculina voz que provenía de las afueras del colegio.

-lo…lo siento, me he retrasado- comenzó a decir, mientras se acercaba a souma, y se posicionaba para montar en el vehículo de este.

Chikane, que seguía inmóvil, sintió como una amarga sensación la llenaba por dentro.

-oh, chikane-chan…- la llamo, ya subida en la moto de su novio.

La ojiazul la miro desde la distancia -s…si?- respondió, nerviosa.

Himeko le sonrió -respecto a mi sueño…- menciono, para luego sonreírle pícaramente, y concluir -es un secreto…-.

Dicho esto, souma arranco su motocicleta y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de la aludida joven.

En la mansión de himemiya chikane, esta se encontraba recostada en su recamara, miles de pensamientos la invadían una y otra vez.

*que fue lo que me sucedió hoy? Por un momento…jure que iba a besarla…* pensó, tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

-espera, debe haber una explicación lógica para esto…- comenzó a decirse -primero, es imposible que me atraiga solo con un día de conocerla…segundo, tiene novio y…tercero, es una chica!- se grito a sí misma, sin percatarse de que su confiable sirvienta había entrado a su habitación, con una taza de té.

-disculpe señorita, aquí le traje su té- hablo, al darse cuenta de que su joven señora no había percibido su presencia.

Chikane al observarla, ahogo un grito, pero al instante recupero su compostura de "joven educada y perfecta".

-gracias, otoha-san, ya puedes retirarte- le ordeno, fríamente.

-claro…señorita- accedió la joven sirvienta, mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

*mierda, me habrá escuchado?* pensó, dándole un buen sorbo a su tasa.

Un largo suspiro se escucho en ese gigantesco cuarto. La joven, ya resignada, se acerco a la ventana que proporcionaba la vista hacia su jardín, y comenzó a decirse en voz baja -todo esto…es un gran malentendido, estoy segura de que me emocione demasiado al encontrar a alguien que me tratara como una joven normal, es por eso que…reaccione así, no hay otra explicación- se convenció.

Pero al mirar su reflejo en la ventana, confirmo que su rostro no opinaba lo mismo.

-o quizás…haya otra explicación…- susurro, apoyando su frente en el frio vidrio.

Himeko por su parte, celebraba con su compañera de habitación, Makoto, el inicio del ciclo.

-realmente no se qué festejamos hime-chan…- le menciono su amiga, mientras llevaba una botella de cerveza a su boca y tomaba fervientemente.

-como te atreves a preguntar eso?- contesto una ya, borracha himeko.

-es el comienzo de todo! La preparatoria…tú sabes…- explico, mientras se recostaba en la cama, sin energías.

-si! Es el comienzo…pero de las responsabilidades!- contradijo makoto, acercándose a ella.

-oye, no te duermas!- exclamo, mientras la destapaba, ya que la rubia, se había arropado automáticamente.

-la noche es bella y larga…- comenzó a cantar, su amiga, para luego caer encima de la joven y quedar totalmente dormida.

Himeko abrió los ojos precipitadamente, al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo. Sonrió un poco al ver la extraña pose de su amiga, que ya se encontraba bailando con Morfeo.

-si te duermes así te resfriaras- le susurro la rubia, acomodándola al lado de ella y arropándola.

La joven de cabellos dorados, conocía a su amiga de toda la vida, al igual que a souma, antes ellos tres eran inseparables.

Sin embargo makoto tuvo que irse a vivir a otro país con sus padres, pero luego de dos años de ausencia, regreso. Y su amistad recobro la vida, también acepto muy bien el hecho de que comenzara a salir con oogami-kun. En otras palabras, ella era su mejor amiga.

Se recostó a su lado, y observo el sonriente pero dormido rostro de la pelinaranja. Al ver su sonrisa, un vago recuerdo vino a su mente.

*la sonrisa de himemiya…era cálida y hermosa…* pensó, ahora perdida en sus recuerdos.

*que fue lo que me sucedió en ese momento…* .A pesar de no encontrar respuesta alguna, sus mejillas enrojecieron. La joven bufó, para luego cerrar los ojos cansadamente.

Pero antes de dormirse, un último pensamiento floreció en ella *ojala, vuelva a tener…aquel sueño…*.

posteo rapidito el segundo cap, porque ya lo tenia hecho asi que (:

bueno, disfrutenlo, y nos vemos en el proximo cap. oh si :D

saludos!


	3. Invitación

**Invitación**

La mañana llego, himeko se levantó de buen humor aquel día. Como siempre, souma la esperaba, fuera de los dormitorios, ya que se hospedaba por un tiempo, en los cuartos privados del colegio.

Se subió a su moto, y se dirigieron al colegio, sin embargo la rubia se encontraba pensativa, algo que le había dicho mako-chan ayer, le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Al llegar, himeko bajo de la moto y se despidió de su novio.

-recuerda que tienes que almorzar con nosotras!- le recordó.

-claro! Te veré después hime-chan- se despidió también el joven.

La joven comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, hasta que una conocida y dulce voz la hizo voltearse.

-himeko, buenos días- la saludo amablemente, la hermosa princesa de cabellos azulados.

La rubia la observo unos segundos, para luego sonreírle maquiavélicamente -buenos días, miya-sama- enfatizo esto último.

Chikane abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa. Miya-sama? acaso la había descubierto?. Los nervios comenzaron a surgir sin saber cómo controlarlos, tenía que decir algo para retener a aquella joven.

-no me digas así…- dijo casi en un susurro, y cabizbaja.

-ara, pero si tu eres la importantísima Himemiya Chikane, debí haberlo imaginado por cómo te trataban los demás, lo siento…miya-sama- se disculpó, mientras hacia una reverencia.

*no…no…* pensó desesperadamente la peliazul.

-por qué te disculpas?- pregunto, mirándola entristecida.

Himeko se percató de aquella mirada…era tan solitaria y doliente.

La rubia sonrió -me disculpo porque…aunque sea alguien famosa mi querida miya-sama, yo, kurusugawa himeko no dejare de ser su amiga, entendió?- explico en tono de broma, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Chikane se quedó sin habla, solo observaba a la joven, perpleja, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como ella.

-acaso creías que me alejaría de ti por eso?- pregunto, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

La joven asintió -todos lo hacen…al reconocerme- dijo, bajando un poco su cabeza.

-vaya idiotas, no saben de lo que se pierden- bromeo la joven de ojos amatistas.

Chikane al escuchar aquel comentario se sonrojo intensamente.

Al igual que ayer, ambas jóvenes se quedaron admirándose penetrantemente, como analizando cada rasgo…cada gesto.

De pronto un gran viento surgió, acto que hizo que chikane reaccionara y se arreglara el cabello.

Himeko al observar que la azulada cabellera de la princesa, se había descontrolado, saco un pequeño broche de su bolsillo, y se lo mostro a su ahora, aludida amiga.

-toma- dijo, mientras apoyaba su mano en el rostro de chikane y le colocaba delicadamente, el broche en su pelo -así no te despeinaras mas- finalizo, sonriente.

Himemiya, se tocó inconscientemente el broche, y sonrió.

-gracias…- dijo, con su destacada voz timida.

-puedes quedártelo si quieres- agrego, para luego voltearse rápidamente -vamos, las clases van a comenzar en cualquier momento-.

Y sin más que decir, tomo la mano de la ojiazul y la incito a correr.

Chikane se sentía tan feliz, tan plena y completa, por primera vez en su corta vida alguien la trataba como lo que era, una joven de tan solo 15 años.

En la clase de ambas jóvenes, la peliazul miraba de reojo a su rubia compañera.

*debo decírselo…es ahora o nunca* pensó, decidida.

-hi…himeko- susurró, sin mirarla.

La joven se volteo enérgicamente para verla -ara, esto sí que es extraño, que justamente tú hables en medio de una clase…debe ser importante lo que quieres decirme…verdad?- dedujo, mientras se acercaba más a ella.

La ojiazul la miro unos segundos, para luego sacar de su bolsillo un sobre, y entregárselo.

-y esto?- preguntó himeko, mientras miraba el revés del sobre.

-es una carta- contesto, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Himeko bufo -eso ya lo sé, pero de qué es?- pregunto nuevamente la rubia.

Chikane decidió por fin hablarle directamente y contesto -es una invitación para…mi cumpleaños, es el domingo así que quería saber si…te gustaría venir- dijo casi inaudiblemente.

La joven se quedó perpleja ante tal invitación, y más por lo que había descubierto.

-tu cumpleaños es el domingo?- pregunto, mirándola penetrantemente.

Aquella mirada intimido un poco a himemiya -eh…si…ese día no puedes? Si es así, no es problema, yo…-.

-claro que puedo!- la corto alegremente su amiga -y no solo eso, ese día…también es mi cumpleaños!- finalizo, gesticulando una gran sonrisa.

Chikane se sorprendió ante tal noticia, acaso seria el destino? Que aquella persona tan especial, cumpliera el mismo día que ella.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de la aludida -entonces, será un cumpleaños doble verdad?- inquirió la joven.

-así es chikane-chan! Será un cumpleaños…solo para las dos…- menciono, devolviéndole la sonrisa, para luego, volver a su tarea.

*solo para las dos…* pensó perdidamente la joven de cabellos azulados, mientras observaba a himeko, que extrañamente, se encontraba atenta a la clase. Sonrió un poco al verla tan concentrada.

-ya quiero que sea domingo- susurró para si, una feliz y expectante princesa.

me salio cortito, pero porque ando media corta de tiempo tmb xD.

en fin, voy a tratar de actualizar mas rapido! saaludos!


	4. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa**

El domingo llego más rápido de lo esperado, himeko se dirigía rápidamente, montada en su bicicleta, a la casa de himemiya chinake.

-mmm…será por aquí…?- se preguntó, mirando a ambos lados de la manzana. Hasta que pudo notar una insignia que decía claramente "Himemiya".

-aquí es!- expreso, para luego mirar hacia arriba y gesticular una mueca bastante graciosa.

*pe pe pe pero ESTA ES SU CASA? En vez de casa, debió haber dicho MANSION!* pensó, aun con la boca abierta y observando el enorme portón que impedía su entrada.

-himeko!- una dulce voz la saco de tu trance.

La rubia se volteo a verla, y se sorprendió al notar a la resplandeciente princesa. Llevaba un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, este brillaba intensamente, como si le hubieran impregnado diamantes.

Quedo embobada observándola un buen rato, pero no era la única.

Chikane observo el precioso vestido que poseía su amiga, era largo y rosado, pero con una abertura al costado, dejando vislumbrar una de sus piernas. Su escote también era bastante provocador.

-que es lo que estas mirando? Acaso…se me notan mucho?- pregunto la rubia, juntando sus senos y sonriendo sensualmente.

La peliazul reaccionó y desvió la mirada rápidamente -agradecé que no se permiten los hombres en mi casa…- dijo casi en un susurro, mirándola de reojo.

Himeko rio un poco -pero que dices?, si tú tienes más que yo…y debo admitir que con ese vestido…te sientan muy bien…juju- bromeo la joven, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

Himemiya se sonrojo intensamente, para luego voltearse -vamos, la fiesta está por comenzar- comenzó a decir, para luego volver a dirigirle la mirada y extender su mano hacia la rubia.

-por cierto, feliz cumpleaños himeko- le dijo amablemente. La joven invitada sonrió -feliz cumpleaños, chikane-chan- contesto, tomando la cristalina mano de la peliazul.

Ya dentro de la mansión, ambas chicas se divertían a lo grande.

-entonces tu vives sola aquí?- pregunto himeko, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-podría decirse que si, mi padre casi nunca está en casa, así que paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola- contesto, tornándose un poco triste.

-pero ahora ya no estoy sola…- agregó.

Himeko la observo aún más atenta de lo que estaba antes - y eso por qué?- se animó a preguntar.

La peliazul le dirigió una penetrante mirada, para luego sonreírle -porque…ahora te tengo a ti- confesó.

La joven abrió enormemente sus ojos amatistas -de…veras?-.

-claro, eres mi primer amiga, y la verdad es que la paso muy bien contigo, arigatou himeko- le agradeció, aun sonriente.

La rubia suspiro -oye, una amistad no se agradece sabes? Sin embargo…yo también la paso muy bien con usted princesa- comento, guiñándole un ojo.

Chikane rio un poco, para luego ponerse de pie -traeré unas bebidas, así brindamos- exclamo, felizmente.

-espera!- la detuvo precipitadamente la joven, levantándose de la silla.

-que sucede?- inquirió, volviéndose para ella.

-chikane…estoy más que segura que tenías pensado traer un juguito de manzana para brindar- exclamo, con una ceja levantada.

La peliazul la miro desentendida -realmente…es de naranja- sonrió, nerviosa.

Himeko se llevó la mano a la cabeza y reclamo -lo sabía! Menos más que traje provisiones…- dijo casi en un susurro.

La joven se acercó más a ella -a que te refieres con provisiones…?- pregunto, curiosa.

La rubia sonrió pícaramente -a esto!- exclamo, mientras sacaba de debajo de la mesa una mochila.

-y eso? Cuando lo trajiste?- volvió a cuestionarla la ojiazul.

-estaba en mi bicicleta, no la viste?- pregunto, aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-la verdad no…pero viniste en bicicleta con ese vestido?- le señaló.

-claro, tiene algo de malo?- dijo, mientras comenzaba a abrir su mochila.

Chikane la observo desentendida -pero se te debió ver to…olvídalo, que hay en la mochila?- cambio de tema.

-tachaaaan!- pronuncio, mientras sacaba 3 botellas de dentro de esta -cerveza! Ahora si, es cuando empieza la fiesta- dijo, mientras le pasaba una de las botellas a la ahora, paralizada princesa.

-es…espera! Somos menores! no podemos tomar esto- comenzó a decir, rechazando la idea.

Himeko bufo -podrías por favor comportarte como una chica de 16 años al menos una vez en tu vida? vamos! será divertido, además tampoco es que nos emborracharemos mucho…- la ánimo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

La peliazul la observo unos segundos, para luego asentir -de acuerdo, solo por esta vez- accedió, aun dudosa.

-esa es la actitud que quería! bien, donde está tu cuarto?- pregunto de repente la rubia.

-mi cuarto? arriba, pero para qué?- inquirió la ya, desganada princesa.

-pues para tomar tranquilamente, no quisiera que tus sirvientas nos vieran haciendo…eso- enfatizo eso último.

Chikane se sonrojo intensamente al escuchar el sensual tono de la rubia -baka! de acuerdo, vamos…- *después de todo es su cumpleaños también, al menos por hoy la obedeceré* pensó, mientras sonreía.

Subieron las extensas escaleras, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto de himemiya.

-vaya, tu casa es impresionante- comento la rubia, mirando a su alrededor y dándole un gran sorbo a la botella.

Chikane la observo, indignada -acaso no podías esperar un poco?- le reprocho, quitándole la botella.

Ya dentro del cuarto de la peliazul, ambas charlaban hasta ahora, sobriamente.

-oye himeko, lo has visto a souma hoy?- pregunto inesperadamente chikane, sentándose delicadamente sobre la cama.

Himeko la imito, de una forma un poco mas ruda, claramente. -claro, me vino a saludar por mi cumpleaños y me invito a almorzar- contestó, felizmente -por qué me lo preguntas?-.

Chikane la miro unos segundos, un poco cabizbaja, para luego desviar la mirada -por nada, es solo que…lo quieres mucho no?- inquirió.

La joven la miro, confundida -si, es obvio no? Sino no me hubiera puesto de novia con él, es un buen chico, medio bobo pero aun así, lo quiero- bromeo, mientras daba otro sorbo de la botella.

Himemiya no dijo nada, solo la imito. La joven de ojos amatistas se quedó observando como su amiga, daba un largo trago y se preocupó.

-oye, no tomes tanto, recuerda que eres primeriza en esto- trato de calmarla.

-primeriza?- repitió, ya con una tonada no tan sobria -quien es la primeriza, niña?-.

-pues tu- la señalo, mientras reía.

Esta vez fue chikane la que bufo -oye…- la llamo, para luego acercarse rápidamente, quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

-que…que sucede?- pregunto, una, ahora nerviosa himeko.

-tu…- continuo diciendo, mientras acercaba más su rostro al de la joven, y posaba una de sus manos en su abdomen.

La rubia sintió como si un escalofrio recorriese todo su cuerpo al sentir el tacto de la peliazul.

-o…oye- apenas pudo pronunciar en tal situación -chika…-

-hagamos un concurso de bebida!- salto de repente chikane -la que tome más gana!-.

Himeko se reincorporo un poco, tratando de no parecer nerviosa -creo que ya te afecto, demonios…si sigues tomando terminaras totalmente borracha!- le trato de advertir.

La ojiazul sonrió pícaramente -acaso tienes miedo de perder?- la provocó.

La joven alzo nuevamente una ceja y agarro una botella ferozmente -adelante!-.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a beber casi desesperadamente, hasta que una, ya mareada, dejo de beber.

-ja! Gane! Quien es la que tiene miedo ahora eh? eh…chikane-chan?...oye!- .La joven cayó casi desmayada en las piernas de himeko, parecía no reaccionar.

-oye! Chikane-chan! reacciona por favor!- decía ya casi en un grito la joven.

Hasta que por fin, la princesa abrió los ojos.

-que…paso…- .Himeko la observo aliviada -baka, me asustaste! Esto fue mala idea después de todo- se reprochó a si misma, mientras reincorporaba a la peliazul.

La joven poso su mano en la frente de chikane, haciéndola reaccionar. –no tienes fiebre, estarás bien, dios…que susto me diste! pensé que ibas a quedar en coma alcohólico- trato de bromear, mientras la otra joven se rascaba la cabeza.

-lo siento, no debí excederme- se disculpó, aun sin entender por qué.

La rubia la miro confundida -pero si yo te insinué a seguir tomando…baka- se expresó, como pidiéndole perdón.

Chikane se quedó en silencio, la joven de ojos amatistas la miraba preocupada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para animarla.

-ya se! para que se te vaya la borrachera tomaremos un baño!- la incito, levantándola de la cama.

-un…baño?- repitió, empezando a ponerse nerviosa-.

-exacto, vamos! muéstrame tu baño- le ordeno con una feliz sonrisa.

Ya dentro del gigantesco y elegante baño de la princesa himemiya, se empezaron a desvestir lentamente.

Himeko sentía que tenía la inmersa mirada de chikane sobre ella, así que decidió echar un vistazo a la joven. Esta no la mirada, solo se desvestía de espaldas, para luego sentarse fuera de la piscina y dejar al descubierto todas sus partes.

La rubia se sorprendió ante tanta perfección y belleza. Sin embargo, no se imaginó que la peliazul la miraba de la misma lujuriosa manera.

Ambas jóvenes se relajaban dentro de lo que se podría decir una tina…ya que más bien parecía una piscina.

-ahhh, pero que bien se siente, el agua está muy calentita- comenzó a decir himeko, mientras se estiraba y dejaba al descubierto sus pechos.

La peliazul la observo unos segundos, pero al darse cuenta de que la rubia también la miraba penetrantemente, desvió la mirada.

-oye, por que no te acercas? además, que haces sentada ahí afuera cuando aquí adentro se siente tan bien- comenzó a decirle.

-es solo que…aquí estoy cómoda- mintió.

Himeko se llevó la mano a la cabeza, resignada -si serás delicada, vamos, ven- le repitió, reincorporándose un poco, y haciéndole una sensual seña con el dedo índice.

Chikane decidió obedecerla una vez más, se metió en la tina, pero se quedó a una distancia considerable de la rubia.

Esta al notarla, se acercó a la peliazul *veamos como reacciona la ricachona...* pensó malvadamente.

-tanta vergüenza tienes? si posees un cuerpo hermoso, eres blanca…como la nieve- empezó a decirle, mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

La peliazul la miro sonrojada, para luego darle la espalda -ya…basta, que tiene que me de vergüenza? no estoy acostumbrada a bañarme con nadie, lo siento- se disculpó con tono irónico.

Su amiga rio un poco, para luego tomarla de los hombros a la aun, volteada chikane.

-ya te dije, no tienes de que avergonzarte…tu piel es tan suave, se siente bien tocarla…- siguió diciendo, mientras acariciaba los hombros de la joven, de arriba hacia abajo.

Chikane se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, sin embargo…por una parte le gustaba lo que himeko estaba provocando dentro de ella.

-y tus senos…son realmente perfectos, inclusive me dan ganas de…tocarlos-.

Al terminar su frase, se apegó más a chikane, provocando que sus propios pechos rozaran con la espalda de esta. Luego, poso sus manos delicadamente en su senos, haciendo reaccionar a la joven.

-ahh!- gimió cortadamente la peliazul.

La rubia la observo sorprendida, aun con sus manos posadas en aquel sensible lugar -vaya, solo te estaba haciendo una broma, pero veo que esto te esta gustando…je je- rio malvadamente, para luego comenzar a mover sus manos lentamente.

-ya…detente por favor- suplico la ojiazul, tratando de zafarse.

Himeko se acercó a su oreja y le susurro -pero si te gusta…no ves como estas?- la provoco, haciendo notar su excitación en sus pezones.

-detente…- siguió implorándole.

*mierda…la verdad eso quisiera, pero no puedo…que sucede conmigo?* pensó delirantemente la rubia.

Observó el cristalino cuello de su presa. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él, preparando sus labios para dejar su marca.

La peliazul la miro de reojo, totalmente sonrojada. Quería zafarse, pero no podía, al igual que la rubia, seguía inmersa en aquel momento.

Cuando himeko estaba a punto de rozar su cuello con sus carnosos labios, el timbre sonó.

Ambas jovenes, abrieron los ojos de par en par, y se separaron inmediatamente, quedando desentendidas y petrificadas.

*y ahora…que hago?* pensaron al unisolo, al borde de los nervios.

* * *

aal fin pude postear este cap! tuve problemitas con el word, me caducó ji. por eso tarde tanto en publicarlo xD

en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, cada vez se pone mas cachonda la historia ;D

bueno, hasta la prox!


	5. Atracción

**Atracción**

Las jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Se miraban desentendidas. Himeko, la más extrovertida y carismática, por primera vez en su vida no podía modular palabra alguna.

Por su parte, Chikane, aun sonrojada, se tapaba sus pechos con las manos, y observaba consternada a su amiga.

*pero que acaba de suceder…? porque himeko no dice nada?* pensó, al borde de los nervios.

-eetto…- hablo finalmente la rubia, intuyendo los pensamientos de la joven -lo…lo siento, creo que la broma llego demasiado lejos verdad? jaja…- rió nerviosa.

La peliazul se ensombreció -broma?- repitió, tornándose seria.

La joven de ojos amatistas se sorprendió ante el cambio en su actitud -s..si, fue una broma, lo siento, te molesto verdad? prometo no volver a hacerlo…- se disculpo, acercándose a ella.

Sin embargo, chikane retrocedió -no te preocupes, vamos, parece que tenemos un invitado- hablo tranquilamente, saliendo de su enorme bañadera.

Himeko la siguió con la mirada *mierda, realmente se enojo…pero tiene buenos motivos…ya que si el timbre no hubiera sonado…yo…yo…*.

-himeko, vamos- la saco de sus pensamientos su amiga.

La rubia asintió rápidamente *yo…no se lo que podría haber pasado*.

-Souma? que haces aquí?- pregunto casi agresivamente su novia al verlo.

El joven se preocupo ante tal pregunta -es que, quería terminar de festejar tu cumpleaños, así que vine de sorpresa- confeso, sonrojándose.

-baka…no tenias porque hacerlo- lo consoló la joven, abrazándolo -entonces, únete a la fies…-.

-gomenasai, pero en esta casa no esta permitida la entrada a hombres- la corto la princesa.

La pareja miro casi desentendida a la dueña de la mansión, aquello había sonado muy sensato.

-si quieres puedes irte con el, himeko- volvió a hablar, sin cambiar su formal semblante.

La rubia no sabia que hacer, irse con su novio o quedarse con su amiga…pero por como estaban las cosas ahora, quizás chikane no deseaba verla.

-pero…no se puede quedar ni un ratito?-.

-no- contesto al instante.

Himeko miro a souma, apenada. La peliazul al percibir esa mirada, se maldijo internamente.

-gomen de veras, son reglas de la casa, y mi padre me mataría si se enterase, pero no se preocupen por mi, vayan y diviértanse- agrego, forzando una sonrisa.

-pero…es tu cumpleaños también chikane-chan…ya se! ven con nosotros! no te molesta verdad?- comento la rubia, mirando a su novio, entusiasmada.

Souma sonrió -claro que no, ven con nosotros himemiya- la invito.

Chikane negó sutilmente con la cabeza -no se preocupen por mi, además estoy un poco cansada-.

-pero…-.

-himeko- la corto su amiga -solo quiero que disfrutes tu cumpleaños al máximo…ese es mi único deseo…así que…vamos, ve- le sonrió honestamente, ocultando su tristeza.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven amatista, y sin saber que mas decir, se despidió de su amiga.

La peliazul se quedo parada, observando la ida de los jóvenes con desilusión *voltea…voltea…voltea por favor…himeko…* pensó, aun en esa posición.

Sin embargo, la rubia no volvió hacia ella, se subió rápidamente en la moto de souma, para luego desaparecer de su vista.

Chikane trago saliva fuertemente, resignada, entro cabizbaja a su casa y se apoyo en la puerta de esta.

-himeko…himeko…que es este dolor…que siento en mi interior- se dijo, agarrandose con fuerza el pecho.

En un karaoke de aquella pequeña aldea, himeko y souma cantaban alegremente.

-hime-chan! te tengo una sorpresa!- al decir aquello, una persona entro en la pequeña habitación con un pastel de cumpleaños.

La rubia sonrió -gracias souma!- le agradeció felizmente, para luego besarlo.

Se posiciono para apagar las velitas, pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo.

-hime-chan?- inquirió su novio, acercándose a ella.

La joven se tapo el rostro con sus manos -se supone que esto…debería estar haciéndolo con chikane-chan…ella debe estar…tan sola…- comenzó a decir, casi en un susurro.

En la mansión de himemiya, la peliazul se encontraba sola, sentada en la punta de su gran mesa, con un pastel frente a ella. Observo las velitas encendidas. En sus azules ojos se podía vislumbrar la luz de aquellas velas.

-debería pedir un deseo…pero…seria en vano, es obvio que mi deseo…jamás se podrá cumplir- se dijo, soplando suavemente, mientras sus reprimidas lagrimas, por fin emanaban de sus ojos -himeko…-.

-chikane-chan lo siento, soy…de lo peor- se disculpaba la rubia, tapando su rostro.

Souma solo la abrazaba, tranquilizándola.

Al otro día, en el colegio, Himeko esperaba por su amiga en la entrada, como habían acordado hace tiempo. Pero la peliazul no apareció.

La rubia cansada de esperar, se dirigio, desganada, a la escuela. Al entrar en el aula, se quedo petrificada. Podía vislumbrar desde la puerta una larga cabellera azul.

Himemiya había llegado antes, y no solo eso, sino que tampoco la espero en la entrada.

*aun debe estar enojada…lo se, y tiene derecho a estarlo* pensó, emprendiendo el paso hacia su asiento.

Al llegar, se sentó, y miro a chikane de reojo -bu…buenos días chikane-chan- se animo a saludar.

Para sorpresa de esta, la ojiazul volteo sonriente -buenos días, kurusugawa-san-.

Himeko se entristeció por la forma en que la llamo, sin embargo no dijo nada.

La clase comenzó tranquilamente, la rubia observaba de vez en cuando a la peliazul, esta se notaba seria y enfocada en sus estudios.

*esta enojada, lo suponía, tengo que hablar con ella* pensó, decidida.

Chikane observo que en su pupitre se encontraba una pequeña hoja, la abrió y leyó para dentro "tengo que hablar contigo, puede ser en el almuerzo?".

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la dueña de la carta, pero no pudo encontrar los ojos de la rubia, hasta que aquel papel cayó en su pupitre. Le hecho una mirada y leyó "de acuerdo". Al menos no la rechazo.

La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente, la joven amatista fue la primera en ponerse de pie.

-vamos?- la incito a su amiga. Esta solo asintió.

Ya en su "lugar secreto" como le habían denominado. Se encontraban en silencio.

-que es lo que querías decirme?- rompió el ambiente la princesa.

Himeko se tenso -etto…lo que sucede es que…GOMENASAI!- dijo casi en un grito, reverenciándose ante ella.

La peliazul abrió grande sus hermosos ojos ante tal actitud.

-de veras, lo siento chikane-chan, la verdad es que ayer…tome mucho y bueno…no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero de lo que mas me arrepiento es de…no haber soplado las velitas contigo…- finalizo, mirándola tristemente.

-las…velitas?- repitió la joven.

-si! es lo mas importante de un cumpleaños sabes? y yo…la verdad es que…solo quería pasar mi cumpleaños contigo, pero…pensé que estarías enojada por lo que sucedió en el baño…y yo…etto…- trato de modular la nerviosa rubia.

Himemiya se quedo en silencio unos segundos, observando el tierno y sonrojado rostro de su amiga.

Sonrió, y un alivio la invadió, para luego comenzar a reírse.

Himeko se sorprendió ante aquella delicada carcajada -oye! no te rías…no sabes la vergüenza que me da decir esto…inclusive lo practique toda la noche!- dijo, inflando sus cachetes.

Pero también se sentía aliviada, aquella risa la desato de todos sus lamentos.

-entonces…no estas enojada?- pregunto inocentemente, acercándose un poco a la joven.

Chikane detuvo su risa, y la observo sonriente -claro que no…himeko-.

La rubia se alegro ante aquello, sin embargo, no entendía…por que la mirada de la princesa, emanaba un cierto agradecimiento. Decidió no darle mucha importancia, solo ansiaba disfrutar ese momento con su querida amiga.

-bueno, ahora que todo esta arreglado, comamos!- al instante, saco su bentou y comenzó a devorar su comida.

La peliazul miraba como la joven almorzaba con entusiasmo, y sonrió para si. Pero en su corazón, aun yacía una pequeña tristeza impregnada.

*con que todo esta arreglado eh?...sinceramente…no lo creo...yo soy la que debería disculparme contigo himeko, por favor, discúlpame…por haberme enamorado de ti...*

* * *

ok, tarde bastante en publicar este capitulo, solo puedo decir...PERDON! estuve un poco ocupada, y sin inspiracion.

pero ya me recupere ^^!

asi que espero que les haya gustado este cap! espero sus reviews con ansias (:

saludos!


	6. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

_-himeko...himeko...-. _

_-quien...quien es la que me llama?- Se preguntaba una perdida rubia vestida de sacerdotisa, buscando el paradero de aquella dulce voz._

_Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, observo que a su alrededor todo se encontraba en tinieblas, el miedo la invadió._

_-que es este sentimiento de soledad?- se pregunto, deteniéndose en seco y levantando la vista hacia unas inmensas escaleras que llevaban a un templo._

_Atraída hacia el, emprendió su camino, llegando finalmente a la puerta de aquel rustico lugar._

_Antes de entrar, escucho un murmullo...parecía la voz de una pequeña. Abrió la puerta decidida, y allí se encontraba una niña, llorando desconsoladamente._

_-oye, pequeña...que te sucede?- pregunto al instante, poniéndose a su altura. Pero la niña no le contestaba, seguía inmersa en su llanto._

_-has venido a buscarme?- se escucho la misteriosa voz nuevamente._

_Himeko se volteo sorprendida, y al observar la silueta de la joven, abrió sus ojos de par en par._

_-chikane-chan...- dijo su nombre._

_La peliazul sonrió, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, quedando frente a ella._

_-te he estado esperando...himeko...todo este tiempo...-le dijo, acercándose mas a ella, para luego abrazarla con fuerza._

_La joven de ojos amatistas solo se dejo abrazar, aun sin entender la situación. _

_*mmm el aroma de chikane...* pensó, hundida en su pecho._

_Himemiya reforzó el abrazo, mientras llevaba sus labios hacia el oído de la consternada rubia, y lo besaba tiernamente._

_Al sentir el contacto, himeko se estremeció –chi-chikane-chan...que haces?- susurro, sonrojándose._

_-te quiero, himeko- expreso, posando sus azulados ojos en los de ella._

_-q-que?- trato de modular, observándola, perpleja._

_-te quiero...te quiero...- repitió, acercándose lentamente hacia los carnosos labios de la rubia._

_-chi...- no pudo culminar su llamado, ya que sus labios se encontraban sellados por los de la joven. _

_Himeko, extrañada, trato de safarse del agarre de la ojiazul, pero esta sostenía sus hombros con fuerza._

_-mmm!- gemía dentro del beso, percatándose de que chikane lo intensificaba, besando y lamiendo sus labios, de forma de desesperada._

_-himeko...himeko!- decía su nombre, bajando por su cuello y lamiéndolo vorazmente. _

_-chinake! detente...!- suplicaba la rubia, al notar el cambio repentino en los ojos de himemiya. Estos se encontraban perdidos en la locura._

_-por que...por que no puedes amarme?- grito de repente, empujándola, provocando que la sacerdotisa cayera al suelo._

_La peliazul rápidamente se poso sobre ella, y le sonrió maléficamente, con un sutil rubor, para luego comenzar a despojar brutalmente la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, dejando los pechos de la rubia al descubierto._

_-chi-chikane-chan espera! Que estas hacien...ahh!- gimió, al sentir como los labios de joven succionaban sus pechos hambrientamente, dejando marcas como evidencia._

_-eres hermosa...- decía perdida en su acto._

_Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por la entrepierna de la asustada himeko, acariciándola lujuriosamente._

_La despojo de sus ultimas prendas, dejando al desnudo a la sacerdotisa._

_Chikane sonrió aun mas –ahora...serás mía para siempre- manifestó, comenzando a sacar un objeto que parecía el embalaje de un cuchillo._

_Las lagrimas, producidas por el terror y la angustia, no tardaron en aparecer en la joven kurusugawa._

_No podía estar pasando eso, Chinake...la mas hermosa, amable y tierna persona que había conocido en su vida, estaba a punto de...violarla?._

_La peliazul se poso nuevamente sobre ella, llevando aquel objeto hacia su pureza._

_Himeko cerro los ojos con fuerza, no podía moverse, no podía modular palabra alguna, se encontraba perdida en aquel abismo. Solo podía esperar lo que iba a suceder..._

_De repente, un dolor punzante, provoco que sus amatistas ojos se abrieran –aah! deten...ahhh!- grito, al sentir que la joven lo movía acompasadamente en su interior, mientras besaba de forma feroz sus labios, mordiéndolos._

_-himeko...!- gimió, volviendo a sus pechos y adentrándose en ellos._

_La rubia después de unos segundos, ya no sentía dolor, se encontraba paralizada, su mente no formulaba cuestionamiento alguno. _

_Nuevamente el sollozo de la pequeña, la despertó. Se volteo pesadamente, mientras chikane proseguía su acto, y la observo de forma penetrante._

_*no puede ser...acaso esa niña es...*_

-himeko...himeko!- .Se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, reincorporándose rápidamente.

-tranquila, estabas teniendo una pesadilla- la calmo su amiga, devolviéndola a la realidad.

La rubia respiraba entrecortadamente, su corazón latía con fuerza.

-fue...un sueño?- hablo finalmente, sentándose y posando su mano en su cabeza.

-eso parece, pero que estabas soñando? debió ser horrible...ya que...llorabas...- dijo quedadamente Mako.

Himeko la miro desentendida, para luego bajar su mirada –un...sueño- susurró.

Ya alistada para la escuela, la rubia caminaba hacia la entrada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-esa niña...la conocía...pero...de donde?- se dijo, sin percatarse de que una princesa se encontraba frente a ella.

-himeko? te encuentras bien?-.

Al escuchar la dulce voz de Chikane, levanto su vista.

-chikane-chan...-.

La joven se preocupo al escuchar su nombre con una tonada dolorosa.

-que sucede?- pregunto, posando su mano en el hombro de la rubia. Al sentir el contacto, esta se alejo rápidamente, dejando a una peliazul, confundida.

Su amiga al notar su reacción, rió nerviosa –lo-lo siento, hoy me desperté con el pie izquierdo...no te preocupes, estoy bien- trato de convencerla, pasando al lado de ella sin mirarla.

-himeko...-.

-vamos! la clase ya va a comenzar- atino a decir, caminando rápidamente. La princesa, entristecida, la siguió a paso lento.

Dentro de la escuela, el recreo se había anunciado.

-vamos a almorzar?- se animo a cuestionar himemiya.

Himeko solo asintió, con una pequeña e indecisa sonrisa.

En su lugar secreto, las jóvenes tomaban el té en silencio.

*que le pasara? acaso...ya no querrá ser mi amiga?* temió en silencio.

Harta de ese ambiente lúgubre, chikane se animo a hablar –oye...se que te sucede algo, por favor cuéntame...somos amigas no? puedes confiar en mi- finalizo, honestamente.

La rubia la miro dudosa –es solo que...hoy tuve un sueño muy extraño...- comenzó a decir.

-un sueño?- repitió, acercándose mas a ella.

-si, y en el...aparecías tu...- soltó, con un leve sonrojo.

La joven se sorprendió ante lo dicho –y-yo?-.

Himeko asintió –me encontraba en un templo que parecía como si estuviese en la luna, luego...dentro de este te encontrabas tu y...- se detuvo un momento, recordando y ruborizándose aun mas.

-y...?- repitió nuevamente, ansiosa.

-bueno, realmente no es de mucha importancia pero...en el sueño...tu y yo...etto...- .Los nervios empezaron a surgir, su amiga no podía detallar lo acontecido en el sueño.

-himeko- .La nombrada se volteo y se estremeció al observar el rostro de la ojiazul tan cerca del suyo.

Esta la miraba profundamente. De forma inesperada, poso su mano sobre la de ella, acariciándola dulcemente.

De alguna forma, aquel gesto logró tranquilizarla *como he podido ser tan tonta...dejarme llevar por un sueño...me desconozco* pensó, aun con su mirada impregnada en la de chikane.

-chikane-chan...- susurro su nombre.

Esta le brindo su mas amable sonrisa –dime-.

Himeko se acerco mas a ella –puedes abrazarme...por favor?- dijo casi en una suplica, aferrando mas la cristalina mano de su amiga.

La joven lo medito unos segundos, para luego, sin decir palabra alguna, atraerla hacia ella, y abrazarla protectoramente.

La rubia se dejo llevar y se aferró con fuerza a la cálida espalda de la peliazul, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de esta.

*si...esta es la verdadera chikane...esta calidez es la prueba* pensó con una tenue sonrisa, perdida en aquel cariñoso gesto.

Himemiya permanecía en silencio, observando la nada...sin embargo un dolor intenso en su interior comenzaba a emanar con fuerza.

*quema...mi corazón se esta quemando por dentro...himeko...por que?* pensó, reteniendo las lagrimas, que misteriosamente querían surgir.

Himeko culmino el abrazo, desasiéndolo pausadamente. Tan solo miradas penetrantes prosiguieron luego de aquel momento.

Las clases finalmente terminaron, las jóvenes caminaban lentamente hacia la salida del colegio. Ambas sumergidas en sus pensamientos, tratando de vislumbrar lo que sucedía en sus corazones.

-chikane-chan...- la llamo, parándose en seco. Su amiga solo la imito.

-hay algo que he querido preguntarte...- emprendió su duda.

La princesa se quedo en silencio, observándola con resignación.

-acaso...nos conocemos de antes?- formulo su pregunta, dejando a la joven mas perpleja de lo que se encontraba.

El silencio invadió el lugar. De alguna extraña forma, recuerdos inesperados resurgieron en la mente de la cuestionada, sin embargo...no podía verlos con claridad.

Tan solo se digno a responder secamente –no lo creo, por que lo dices?-.

Himeko desvió la mirada –n-no lo se, creí haberte visto antes pero...seguro fue imaginación mía, lo siento...hoy he estado muy extraña verdad?- dijo casi para si, forzando una sonrisa.

Chikane retomo su caminar al escuchar aquello –pues si, pero no te preocupes...- la consoló, con un dejo de lamento.

-lo siento...- se disculpo nuevamente, imitando sus pasos.

Ya en la mansión de himemiya, una triste joven, acostada en su cama, lloraba en silencio.

-himeko...por que?...por que me haces sufrir de esta manera?...acaso...realmente podré conservar mi amistad contigo? si sigo así...yo...-.

-chikane...que es lo que sucede conmigo? por que estos sentimientos tan de repente? no...algo debe estar mal...hay algo mal en mi...- se decía la otra joven, encerrada en su habitación.

Ambas aislándose de la realidad...se quedaron dormidas inmediatamente, sin embargo...siquiera en sus sueños podían descansar.

* * *

ohh siii! finalmente estoy de vuelta! disculpen mi tardanza, estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo y terminando otros fics :s  
en fin, espero que les alla gustado este cap! la historia comienza a desenlazarce (: asi que espero sus reviews con ansias!  
besiitos grandeees (L


	7. Aprecio

**Aprecio**

-Himeko!- la nombraba un joven, desesperado en el acto –hi...meko!- finalizo su llamado, cayendo exhausto en el pecho de esta.

La rubia lo abrazo protectoramente, sin embargo su mente no se encontraba allí.

Souma se reincorporo para observarla, preocupado ante su silencio –oye...estas aquí? que sucede hime-chan? últimamente te noto muy distante- le cuestiono, acariciando su rostro.

Esta le sonrió –no te preocupes, es solo que...- se detuvo un momento, mirando penetrantemente a los honestos ojos de su novio, para luego negar con sutileza la cabeza.

–no es nada, estoy bien- atino a decir, manteniendo su sonrisa.

El joven la miro un poco desentendido. Comenzaron a vestirse con lentitud, ninguno modulaba palabra alguna.

Himeko se despidió de souma, dejándolo aun confundido, y emprendió su camino.

No quería volver a su departamento, aun se encontraba deprimida por el ultimo encuentro que tuvo con himemiya. Ya que desde ese día...en lo único que podía pensar...era en ella.

*algo esta sucediendo conmigo...estos sueños que estoy teniendo...estos nuevos sentimientos, que significan?* pensó, perdida en su abismo interno.

-mierda! no entiendo que carajo sucede conmigo!- se detuvo en seco, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, y ahogando un grito.

En la casa de la rubia, una peliazul observaba con interés la entrada.

-que hago aquí? no lo entiendo pero...necesito verla- se dijo para si, una princesa.

De repente la puerta se abrió. –oye! te conozco?- la cuestiono una joven de pelo anaranjado.

Chikane reacciono al escuchar su voz –m-mi nombre es himemiya chikane, soy ami...compañera de clase de kurusugawa-san, se encontraría ella?- tartamudeo.

Mako se quedo en silencio, para luego hablar sorprendida –ara...tu eres himemiya-san! increíble! eres compañera de mi común amiga? eso si que es una sorpresa- rió, acercándose a ella y estrechándole la mano.

La nombrada la miro con desconfianza –a mi no me parece común...al contrario, pienso que es una persona realmente admirable- sentencio, mirándola seriamente.

La pelinaranja al escuchar su determinación, sonrió para si –lo se, solo te estaba probando...desde pequeña que me gusta proteger a himeko...gomen...ya es una costumbre- finalizo, dándole el paso.

Himemiya lo acepto, mientras dentro de su ser, unos pequeños celos afloraban.

Ya dentro de la habitación, ambas se quedaron en silencio, tornándose tenso el ambiente.

-así que...hace mucho eres amiga de kurusugawa-san?- hablo finalmente la ojiazul.

-pues si, desde que tengo 6 años que la conozco, y debo decir que himeko a cambiado mucho realmente...- rió un poco, sentándose en una silla.

-de veras...? y eso por que?- inquirió la joven, aun de pie, inspeccionando el lugar.

Mako guardo silencio un momento, para luego hablar –...desde que sus padres murieron...himeko se convirtió en una persona diferente, antes era tímida y frágil y ahora...bueno, tu sabes como es ahora-.

Chikane abrió enormemente sus azulados ojos –sus padres...fallecieron?- repitió.

-si, no lo sabias? me imagine que siendo amiga de ella...te lo habría contado, pero ahora que lo pienso...creo que es normal el no querer hablar de ello, no crees?- trato de tranquilizarla, mientras la princesa se tornaba triste.

La joven suspiro largamente, para luego volver a hablar –esa tonta...pretende hacerse la fuerte y evita sus problemas, sin pensar en las consecuencias...por eso te pido, que la cuides bien...nee?- finalizo, guiñándole un ojo.

Himemiya se sonrojo al escuchar aquello. La puerta abriéndose de forma pausada, las sorprendió a ambas.

La ojiazul alzo la vista, encontrándose con la castaña.

-chikane-chan...? que haces aquí?- pregunto, acercándose a las jóvenes, con cautela.

-bueno...yo me voy a hacer mi rutina diaria, te la encargo himemiya!- se despidió, saliendo velozmente por la puerta.

-te la encargo?- repitió, observando de reojo a la bella joven. Esta solo sonrió, nerviosa.

Himeko se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama, dándole palmaditas a esta animadamente, para que chikane se sentara junto a ella. La princesa obedeció su pedido.

–himeko...- la nombro, casi en un susurro.

La joven de ojos amatistas la miro penetrantemente. Su mente no formulaba idea alguna, se encontraba perdida en aquel par de ojos marinos.

-a que has venido chikane-chan? no tuve un buen día sabes...- le reprocho, desviando su vista al suelo.

*por que le digo esto?* formulo un pensamiento, arrepentida

Chikane se entristeció al escuchar su reto -l-lo siento, me iré enseguida-.

Atino a levantarse inmediatamente, pero himeko, reaccionando, la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

-espera! yo lo lamento...no quise decir eso...- trato de en mediar su error.

-no, esta bien, nos veremos en la escuela...- comenzó a decir, tratando de safarce del agarre.

-chikane-chan! espera! no seas obstinada!- le dijo ya en un grito, aferrándose mas a su brazo, provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre ella.

El silencio inundo el lugar nuevamente. La peliazul observaba perpleja, a una sonrojada rubia.

Las miradas se hicieron presentes –chi...-.

-me odias?- la corto su amiga, aun en esa posición.

-q-que?- pregunto, confundida.

-te estoy preguntando si me odias- reforzó su voz, con una tonada dolorosa –por que si es así...yo...-.

*que es esto? este sentimiento de soledad que emana de ella...* pensó, con angustia.

-chikane-chan...- la nombro, despertándola de sus pensamientos, mientras posaba su mano en el cristalino rostro de la princesa.

Esta solo se quedo admirándola, con un tenue sonrojo.

-como podría odiarte? eres la persona mas increíble y amable que he conocido, jamás...podría...- detuvo su hablar, posando su otra mano en su rostro.

-himeko...- la nombro, perdida en sus palabras, comenzando a acercarse lentamente hacia su rostro.

-odiarte...- finalizo su confesión, atrayendo mas con sus manos a la ojiazul.

*himeko...himeko...por favor no...si esto sigue así...* pensó con la poca cordura que le quedaba, hundiéndose en la mirada de su amiga.

-hime...- .La joven no pudo culminar su llamado, ya que sus labios se encontraban sellados con los himeko.

Se besaban con ternura e inocencia. Dentro de ellas lo único que importaba era ese momento.

La castaña soltó sus labios finalmente, aun sin abrir sus ojos.

Chikane por su parte, entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, sin querer despertarse de aquella hermosa entrega. La miraba confundida y sonrojada, no sabia si hablar, quizás eso...ya no era necesario.

Sin embargo, parece que su amiga no pensaba igual.

-l-lo...siento...- se disculpo, de forma entrecortada, tocando sus propios labios y observándola estupefacta –no se...por que lo hice...-.

Himemiya la observo con tristeza –no lo sabes...?- inquirió, agarrando con fuerza la sabana.

-no...- atino a decir la joven, desviando su mirada.

-entiendo...entonces, fue solo un error verdad? esto...no debió haber pasado...- comenzó a decir, fijando su mirada en ella.

Himeko se sorprendió ante lo dicho –tienes razón...solo fue...un error- repitió, adoloridamente.

-así es- .Al escuchar aquel tono indiferente en su amiga, un rencor comenzó a fluir dentro de la rubia.

-lo que sucede es que...estaba arrepentida por lo del otro día, y pensé que con esto te alegraría un poco...- hablo, sonriendo ensombrecidamente, volviendo a su inusual personalidad.

Chikane se entristeció aun mas luego de aquellas palabras. –creo que debiste pensarlo mejor antes de hacerlo, no me gustan este tipo de bromas, kurusugawa-san- pronuncio, enfadada.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta, saliendo de esta, dejando a una joven en lagrimas.

-por que estoy llorando? por que la...bese...por que?- grito para si, tirandose boca a bajo en la cama.

En la mansión de la peliazul, esta se encontraba de pie, observando a través de la ventana, la luna que comenzaba a emerger.

-por que himeko? por que me lo haces tan difícil? maldición...que es lo que debo hacer ahora?- se decía, inmersa en su angustia.

Golpeo con fuerza aquel cristalino ventanal –acaso...soy un juguete para ti?...debe ser eso, de otra forma no me hubieras...- se detuvo en seco, acariciando sus labios, mientras pequeñas lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos –besado...- finalizo, cayendo de rodillas, emprendiendo su llanto.

Al otro día, ya dentro de la escuela, ambas compañeras no pronunciaban palabra alguna. El sonido del timbre, despertó a una pensativa rubia.

Volteo para su costado, y observo como chikane se levantaba de su asiento, y emprendía camino hacia la puerta.

Himeko bajo la mirada con resignación –bah...que haga lo que quiera...- se dijo, saliendo de la clase, para encontrarse con su novio.

-que raro que finalmente decidieses almorzar conmigo hime-chan- hablo felizmente el joven.

La castaña le sonrió –es que últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos...te extrañé- dijo, para luego apoyarse en su hombro. Souma le devolvió la sonrisa complacidamente, y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Aun así, dentro de la joven, un sentimiento amargo la invadía.

Desde lo lejos, una adolorida peliazul observaba la escena.

-no llores...no llores...no llores...- imploraba para si, dándose media vuelta y abandonando el lugar.

Las clases terminaron, pero la rubia tuvo que quedarse un poco mas, debido a que era su día de limpieza.

-uff, por fin termine, hora de irme- formulo, saliendo de la escuela.

Antes de llegar a la puerta principal, visualizo una silueta conocida.

-chikane-chan...- la nombro, parándose en seco.

Esta solo se giro lentamente. Himeko se sorprendió al notar tristeza en sus ojos.

*a pesar de lo que hice...tu estas aquí...* pensó, con dolor.

Emprendió su camino lentamente hacia ella, quedándose a su lado. Himemiya solo la observo.

-por que estas aquí? sabes...no deberías meterte con una persona como yo...soy bastante problemática- comenzó a decirle, sin mirarla.

-creo que puedo manejarlo, pero...no sin ti...yo...himeko...yo...- trato de hablar.

Su amiga finalmente le regalo una mirada, llena de arrepentimiento.

-lo siento, chikane-chan...la verdad es que...te aprecio mucho sabes?- dijo honestamente.

La ojiazul abrió sus ojos enormemente, al escuchar aquello.

-vamos- la alentó himeko, tomando su mano –es hora de irnos- culmino, sonriéndole.

Chikane, sonrió por primera vez en ese día, mientras se aferraba a esta.

-si, vamos- acepto, manteniendo aquel radiante gesto.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar tomadas de las manos, tratando de no pensar en el futuro y viviendo el presente.

Ninguna de las dos entendía que sucedía en sus corazones, pero aun así...ya era muy tarde para separarse...ya que el aprecio que se tienen...pronto florecerá.

* * *

ok, lo admito, tarde un poco de nuevo, disculpeeeeeeeeen D:

pero ya estoy aca ^^ espero que les guste este caap, chikane y himeko ya estan teniendo un fuerte acercamiento (L

asi que nada, los veo en el prox! besiiitos grandootes


	8. Verdades

Verdades

Al día siguiente, Himeko se levanto de mejor humor, sin embargo su corazón continuaba afligido por una duda interna.

-vaya, te levantaste temprano hoy, eso si es una sorpresa!- comento irónicamente su amiga Mako.

Himeko la miro desganada –últimamente tengo problemas para dormir...- atino a decir.

-problemas para dormir? Te refieres a esos sueños que has tenido los últimos días? siempre te escucho sollozar a la noche- hablo con preocupación su amiga.

La rubia la observo con desdén, realmente no tenia ganas de hablar de aquellos sueños, ya que solo le brindaban un mal sabor.

-mmm...puede ser, pero no te preocupes mako-chan, sabes que me repongo rápido!- la animo.

-eso espero, no te excedas si?- agrego la pelinaranja.

Himeko se le quedo mirando unos segundos, para luego forzar una pequeña sonrisa y asentir.

Ya dentro de la escuela, la joven de cabellos dorados se encontraba pensativa, tanto que no noto que su novio trataba de decirle algo.

-hime-chan...oye, me estas escuchando?-.

La castaña finalmente reacciono, volteando rápidamente hacia el –gomen! que me decías?-.

Souma la observo un poco enfadado –te pregunte si hoy también podíamos almorzar juntos- contesto, ya desganado.

Himeko lo miro dudosa –creo que...hoy almorzare con chikane-chan, pero puedes venir si quieres-.

-no gracias- se negó al instante, secamente –bien...entonces me voy- atino a despedirse.

-oye! que te sucede?- lo detuvo, tomando su mano, al observar el notorio cambio de humor de su novio.

El joven se volteo lentamente y la miro con tristeza –últimamente...te noto distante...- comenzó a decir.

La castaña se sorprendió ante sus palabras –eh? que quieres decir?- inquirió.

-tu sabes lo que quiero decir...así que...cuando quieras hablar de ello...avísame- culmino su respuesta, emprendiendo nuevamente su camino, dejando a su novia, muy confundida.

La castaña entro en su clase, y lo primero que vio fue a chikane. Esta la observaba con una triste sonrisa.

*por que me sonríe de esa forma...?* pensó, sentándose en su lugar.

-buenos días chikane-chan...- la saludo.

-buenos días himeko-. Su voz carecía de fuerza, que le sucedía? Mejor dicho...que sucedía en el corazón de ambas?.

Finalmente el recreo llego, las jóvenes se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia su lugar secreto.

-parece que mañana tendremos un examen sorpresa- corto el lúgubre ambiente, la peliazul.

-ara, y eso como lo sabes? eres mas astuta de lo que creí- bromeo su amiga.

Chikane bufo –baka, escuche al profesor hablando con otra profesora sobre ello- respondió, llevando delicadamente un bocado hacia su boca.

-ahora espías a los profesores? eres genial chikane-chan!- rió, posando su mano en el hombro de himemiya.

Ambas rieron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquel beso nunca hubiera existido, sin embargo...muy dentro de ellas, sabían que algo no andaba bien.

–entonces gracias a ti, estaré preparada!- continuo -por cierto...que día es mañana?- pregunto, tomando por sorpresa a chikane.

-4 de mayo...por que?- le cuestiono, con una cierta curiosidad.

La castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par. Himemiya la observo con sorpresa, al darse cuenta como la mano que se encontraba reposando en el hombro de esta, empezaba a temblar.

-himeko...?- se preocupo.

-4 de...mayo...- repitió, con un dejo de lamento.

-que sucede?- inquirió la peliazul, dejando descansar su mano sobre la de su amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-mañana...es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres...- confeso, soltándose lentamente del agarre, para luego quedar cabizbaja.

Chikane se paralizo ante las palabras de la joven, finalmente pudo escuchar la verdad emanando de los propios labios de himeko.

-perdona...no lo sabia- se disculpo, levantando con sutileza el rostro de la joven.

Esta ultima sonrió –no te preocupes...no te hable de ello porque...es algo que no me gusta recordar...mejor dicho, hace mucho que no voy a visitar la tumba de mis padres, eso ya es...pasado para mi- atino a decir, manteniendo su falsa sonrisa.

La ojiazul la miro aun mas preocupada, quería ayudarla, su corazón se estaba quebrando en ese momento...era como si pudiese sentir el mismo dolor que su amada.

Himeko la observo con vergüenza *deja de mirarme así...no tengas pena de mi...por favor...* suplico en sus pensamientos, tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas.

-entonces...- interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven –hoy estas libre?-.

-eh?- se sorprendió, sin entender las palabras de su amiga.

-tienes algo que hacer hoy?- pregunto nuevamente.

-n-no, por que lo preguntas?- le cuestiono, comenzando a ruborizarse.

En el rostro de chikane, una amplia sonrisa se formo –entonces, que tal si salimos después de la escuela? Quiero mostrarte un lugar- finalizo, sonriendo aun mas.

La castaña la miro con asombro, para luego devolverle la sonrisa –de acuerdo-.

Finalmente las clases terminaron. Chikane fue la primera en ponerse de pie, para luego observar a himeko –nos vamos?- la animo.

-s-si- contesto con un dejo de duda y curiosidad.

Comenzaron a salir de la escuela, caminaron largamente hasta que la peliazul se detuvo.

-es aquí-. Himeko levanto la vista y sonrió ampliamente al vislumbrar el transparente mar.

-vaya...que hermosa vista- comento de forma honesta.

-verdad que si? que tal si bajamos a la playa?- la invito, tendiéndole la mano.

La castaña la observo unos segundos, para luego tomarla con firmeza, y comenzar su camino hacia aquel lugar.

Se quedaron de pie, en silencio, aun tomadas de las manos, apreciando aquella preciosa vista, que el atardecer adornaba.

-aquí es donde vengo cuando me siento triste...siempre...este lugar siempre ha sido mi refugio- comenzó a decir la ojiazul –por eso es que...-.

-me trajiste aquí?- culmino la frase, himeko, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Chikane se sonrojo al verla –así es...quizás este lugar...puede convertirse en tu refugio también, entiendo que estés triste...pero quiero que sepas que no estas sola...tienes personas que te quieren mucho y desean verte bien...por eso...no te angusties...nee?- culmino, poniéndose frente a ella, hundiéndose en su mirada.

La castaña la miro desentendida, algo en su interior empezaba a despertarse *por que me mira así? su mirada...me molesta...* pensó, esquivándola.

La peliazul al darse cuenta de su reacción, se alerto –que sucede?-.

Himeko volvió sus ojos hacia los de ella –haces esto por que me tienes lastima?- pregunto, empezando a enfadarse.

Chikane se entristeció al escuchar aquello –pero que dices? como podría sentir lastima por ti? Lo único que quería es que...-

-me sintiera mejor? no hace falta! he soportado esto mucho tiempo, no me gusta que la gente me tenga pena! Yo...yo...puedo soportar esto sola! no te necesito! así que...ya deja de molestarme!- le dijo casi en un grito, ahogando su dolor.

Himemiya se petrifico al escucharla, su alma se lleno de angustia al instante. Tanto la odiaba? Por que le decía esas cosas tan dolientes? Ya estaba harta, harta de aquella niña malcriada que no sabia valorarla.

-bien, entonces, ya no te molestare mas...- y sin mas que decir, se dio medio vuelta y emprendió su camino.

Himeko observaba la lenta ida de su amiga. Por que había dicho esas cosas? Por que cada vez que deseaba darle las gracias a chikane, en su lugar emanaban esas dolorosas palabras, por que era tan idiota?.

Hundida en su propia conciencia, cayo de rodillas en la arena, tapando su rostro.

De repente, sintió como sus manos comenzaban a humedecerse, se destapo el rostro y se sorprendió al notar como sus lagrimas emprendían su viaje hacia la cálida arena.

*estoy llorando? de nuevo...estoy llorando a causa de ella? por que...por que me provoca esto? por que sigo lastimándola? mierda!* pensó, mientras su llanto iba en aumento.

Chikane se detuvo en seco al escucharla, volteo lentamente y abrió los ojos de par en par al observarla. Esta se encontraba sentada, abrazando sus propias rodillas y llorando en silencio.

-himeko...- susurro con tristeza, comenzando a acercarse nuevamente hacia la joven.

-mierda...mierda!- maldecía la castaña, inmersa en su soledad.

*no te dejare sola...por mas que me duela, por mas que no me correspondas...no puedo dejarte sola...* pensó himemiya, decidida.

-himeko- la nombro.

-vete!- sentencio, aun en esa posición.

*no...quédate...quédate conmigo* libero sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque solo en su mente.

-no- atino a decir la peliazul.

-te dije que te vay...-.

Antes de que pudiera culminar su frase, sintió como unos cálidos brazos la cobijaban por completo.

-no me iré- dijo, determinada, reforzando el abrazo.

Himeko se petrifico al sentirla tan cerca. La peliazul se encontraba sentada detrás de ella, y sus piernas reposaban en ambos lados de esta, cubriéndola. Realmente estaban muy cerca, tanto que la castaña podía sentir como los pechos de chikane rozaban con su espalda.

-por que...aun estas aquí?- inquirió casi en un susurro, escondiendo su sonrojo.

La ojiazul reforzó el abrazo y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la aludida joven.

Esta se estremeció aun mas al observar las manos de su amiga, que se encontraban entrelazadas en su abdomen.

-por que preguntas...no es obvio, himeko?- sonrió para si, para luego acercarse mas a su oído y susurrar –porque te quiero-.

Himeko se estremeció al escucharla, mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento. Chikane no era de las que se comportaban de esa forma tan abierta, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

-me...quieres?- repitió, entrecortadamente.

Chikane sonrió aun mas –si...mucho- respondió, mientras besaba suavemente el oído de la joven.

-aah...chikane-chan...- la nombro, inconscientemente, entre tanto su confusión iba en aumento.

-te quiero tanto que...duele...duele demasiado...- prosiguió con un tenue sonrojo, mientras la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla, y la poca cordura que le quedaba la abandonaba.

La castaña, absolutamente confundida, comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza. Ante tal acción, chikane se separo un poco de ella.

-perdóname himeko...yo...no quise hacerlo...perdo...-.

-no, tu perdóname...chikane-chan...- hablo finalmente, fijando su mirada en la ahora, desentendida himemiya.

-eh? por...que?- trato de modular la peliazul.

-porque siempre estoy haciéndote daño...lo lamento, la verdad es que no entiendo porque reacciono así...no...no quiero seguir haciéndote daño! pero...hay algo en ti que me hace sentir expuesta...- se ruborizo ante sus propias palabras.

-expuesta?- repitió la anonada la joven.

-si...no se lo que es pero...al mismo tiempo me siento tan bien estando contigo...nunca me había sucedido eso con nadie, pero...tengo miedo...-.

-...de que?- pregunto con temor.

Himeko dudo unos segundos, para luego contestar –de que me lastimes...de que...ya no me quieras en tu vida...temo perderte...y no entiendo por que...- culmino, emanando dolorosas lagrimas.

Chikane estaba conmocionada ante el discurso de su amada, aun así...con tan solo escuchar esas palabras...con tan solo sentirse querida, la tristeza que la invadía desapareció.

-eso...me hace muy feliz, himeko- hablo, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-por que estas feliz? yo...-.

-porque después de todo...me quieres- le dijo, secando las lagrimas de su amada.

Esta ultima se quedo sin habla, observándola penetrantemente, al igual que chikane.

*yo...quiero a chikane?* pensó, insegura por descubrir sus sentimientos.

-himeko...yo jamás te lastimaría...jamás, tu me has devuelto a la vida...has sido la primera persona que quiso acercarse a mi y entablar una amistad...la única que me quiere tal cual soy, la única persona...que puede estar a mi lado eres tu...por eso...yo también temo perderte, sabes?-.

-perderme?- repitió la castaña.

-así es...no quiero perder...a tu hermoso corazón- al decir aquello, poso su mano en el pecho de la ahora, sonrojada joven.

-yo también soy egoísta, así que solo deseo, que este corazón sea para mi...solo para mi...- continuaba su legado, atrayéndola mas hacia si.

*demonios, ya no puedo controlarme...himeko...* pensó, asustada por sus propias acciones.

-chi...kane-chan...- dijo casi en un susurro, su respiración la estaba traicionando.

-himeko...te quiero- dejo su alma al descubierto, mientras observaba el deseable cuello de su amada y se acercaba sigilosamente a el, inhalando su delicioso aroma , para luego besarlo con ternura.

-aahh...chikane-chan...detente...- trato de modular, posando su mano sobre la de chikane, que aun se encontraba abrazandola.

Himemiya se reincorporo al escucharla, tomando sutilmente el rostro de himeko y atrayéndolo hacia ella –realmente quieres...que me detenga?- cuestiono, sonrojada, mirándola profundamente, tratando de descifrar la verdad de aquellos ojos amatistas.

Ya no habia vuelta atras, Chikane era la expuesta ahora, necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba que su amada decida.

La castaña dudo unos segundos, sentía como si su corazón fuese a explotar, la deseaba...realmente la deseaba...¿acaso...eso era amor? quizás era tiempo de hacer lo que sentía.

Sonrió ampliamente y tan solo respondió –no-.

Chikane, sorprendida, le regalo una sonrisa llena de gratitud, al igual que la joven.

-himeko...- la nombro una ultima vez, acercando lentamente sus labios hacia los de ella, hundiendose en la mirada de himeko, sintiendo su respiración, sintiendo todo su ser, para luego...unirlos finalmente.

*chikane-chan...* la nombro en sus pensamientos, una ensimismada himeko.

Desde lo lejos, un joven observaba aquella melodramática escena, con desesperanza –por que...himeko...?-.

* * *

wwwwenas, me recuerdan? jajaj si, VOLVI! disculpen la tardanza, estuve mooy ocupada la verdad, pero lo que importa es que ya estoy aca!

prometo continuar los caps con mas frecuencia! muchas gracias a los que esperaron con paciencia (:

meno, nos vemos en el prox cap! besotes grandes :D


	9. Lazos

**Lazos**

El beso duro más de lo esperado, tanto que ambas se quedaron sin respiración. Finalmente, se separaron agitadas y ruborizadas.

-chikane-chan…-.

-himeko…yo…- .La princesa se avergonzó ante acontecido, sin darse cuenta termino confesándose por completo. Aun así, la castaña mantenía su radiante sonrisa.

-no te me vas a intimidar ahora no?- bromeo la joven, acariciando sutilmente el rostro de la peliazul.

-es solo que…-.

-no te preocupes chikane-chan…no me estas forzando a nada, si es lo que crees, yo realmente…- detuvo sus palabras, mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento.

Repentinamente se hundió en el pecho de chikane, abrazándola por completo.

-hime…-.

-quiero hacerte el amor…chikane-chan…- confeso, aun con su rostro impregnado en el aroma de su amiga.

La princesa abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida ante tales palabras. Su sonrojo fue notorio, pero al instante, una sonrisa alumbro su rostro.

-himeko…- La nombro, reincorporando a la joven.

-chika…-. No pudo terminar su llamado, ya que sus labios se encontraban sellados por los de chikane.

La besaba desesperadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tumbo a la castaña sobre la arena, y prosiguió con sus besos, acompañándolos con carisias.

-humm..!- gimió dentro del beso, Himeko, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la peliazul.

Chikane se separo de los carnosos labios de la castaña, y se dirigió al cuello de esta, comenzando a lamerlo y besarlo hambrientamente.

-aah! Chikane-chan…- la nombraba, perdida en el éxtasis del momento.

De repente, Himeko recordó aquel extraño sueño, en el que la sacerdotisa, Chikane, la lastimaba. Aun sin saber el por que, entendió su significado.

*quizás…ese sueño significaba, lo que yo sentía por chikane-chan…y lo que ella sentía por mi…pero como es posible que…*.

-ah!- .Interrumpió sus pensamientos, una leve mordida en su cuello.

-himeko…- .Al decir su nombre, himemiya, perdida en la lujuria, comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, dejando a la castaña en ropa interior.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle su brasier, la joven de ojos amatistas la detuvo.

-espera!-.

Chikane la observo extrañada y sonrojada –q-que sucede?- inquirió, reincorporándose un poco, quedando sentada sobre el abdomen de su amiga.

-no es justo que solo yo reciba este trato…especial…- menciono, con una sensual sonrisa –dejame desnudarte, chikane-chan…- finalizo su pedido, reincorporándose también, y quedando la princesa absolutamente sentada sobre ella.

-es-espera! No tienes por que…ah!- gimió, al sentir los labios de su amada sobre su cuello, devorándolo por completo y dejando su marca.

-eres hermosa…- hablaba entre besos, mientras la terminaba de despojar de sus ultimas prendas, dejando sus grandes atributos al desnudo.

-hi-himeko…- susurraba, agitada.

-woou, nunca había visto tus pechos desde tan cerca, son gigantes!- exclamo, riéndose un poco.

La joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y se tapo inmediatamente –b-baka! no digas esas cosas en un momento así!-.

-por que? Si es la verdad- comento tranquilamente –vamos…dejame verte bien-.

Tomo las manos la princesa y destapo aquel lugar. Abrió los ojos de par en par al contemplar sus atributos.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellos, era una escena simplemente preciosa.

-chikane-chan…quiero probarte- atino a decir, hipnotizada por tal belleza.

Poso sus manos en la espalda de la joven y se hundió en sus pechos, comenzando a besarlos y acariciarlos con ternura.

-aah! hi-himeko!- gemía con fuerza su amante, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, ante tan deleite momento.

-hueles bien…- mencionaba, aun sumergida en aquel lugar.

Himemiya poso sus manos en la rubia cabellera de Himeko, sentía grandes espasmos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, nunca había tenido una sensación así.

La joven que le provocaba aquellos sentimientos, acariciaba su espalda dulcemente, y pasaba de sus pechos a su cuello, para luego sellar sus labios con los de ella.

La peliazul, con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a quitarle aquella prenda que cubría los pechos de su amada, para luego tumbarla de nuevo en la arena, y hundirse en ellos, saboreando cada uno con lentitud y suavidad.

-chi-chikane! aah!- gemía entrecortadamente, al sentir tal placer.

La princesa sonrío complacida –que linda eres, Himeko- al decir aquello, volvió a sus labios y los beso apasionadamente. Ambas podían sentir la respiración agitada de la otra, y la humedad en sus cuerpos ya era notable.

Emprendió su camino hacia la entrepierna de la ahora, reprimida rubia, y comenzó a masajear aquel punto tan sensible. Provocando que la humedad de Himeko, fuera en aumento. Sorprendiendo incluso a la misma ojiazul.

-ah! ah! ahí n-no…deten…ah!- gemía desesperadamente, aferrandose con fuerza a la espalda de la joven, que continuaba besando y descubriendo su cuerpo.

Inesperadamente, chikane comenzó a quitarle aquella prenda que le impedía ver su pureza.

Al hacerlo, instintivamente, la castaña cerro las piernas.

Himemiya la observo, dudosa –no…quieres?- cuestiono, tímidamente.

Himeko se enterneció al verla de tal manera –no es eso…es solo que…me da vergüenza…- atino a decir, sonrojada y agitada.

Chikane le regalo una amable sonrisa al escucharla –no te preocupes, realmente deseo…probarte…- dijo, manteniendo aquel gesto, mientras su rubor iba en aumento.

La castaña lo medito unos segundos, para luego asentir, avergonzada.

Al entender el permiso de su amiga, se posiciono en aquel lugar, y se adentro en el.

-ah! aah! Chikane-chan!- .El placer era inexplicable, miles de sensaciones transitaban por su cuerpo, espasmos y mas espasmos, sentía que en cualquier momento culminaría.

-eres deliciosa…Himeko- decía dentro de su cavidad, recorriéndola por completo, succionándola y deleitándose con el sabor.

Himeko se tapaba el rostro debido a la vergüenza, y a los gemidos que ya hacían eco en aquel lugar.

-chi-chikane-chan…espera!- la detuvo, tomándola tiernamente de su sedosa cabellera –no quiero ser la única…yo también quiero…-.

-himeko…- la nombro, confundida y asombrada.

La joven Kurusugawa se reincorporo y limpio las comisuras de los labios de chikane, donde aun permanecía su propio néctar –yo también quiero probarte- se animo a decir, con una tímida sonrisa.

De repente, la castaña se posiciono sobre la intimidad de la princesa, y la despojo de su esa ultima prenda que la cubría.

-es-espera!-.

-dejame hacerlo…quiero hacerlo- atino a decir –pero, eso no significa que tu trabajo ha terminado…- agrego, con una picara sonrisa, para luego posicionar su feminidad cerca del rostro de la ahora, aturdida joven. Quedando de esta forma, ambas integridades a la vista de las jóvenes.

-hime…ah!-.

Sin previo aviso, Himeko se adentro en la dulce cavidad de la peliazul, saboreando y acariciándola con total ternura.

-es-espera…ah!- .Las sensaciones seguían incrementando, no tenían limite.

Chikane, con toda la fuerza de voluntad posible, extendió sus manos, las posiciono en la parte trasera de Himeko, y la inclino hacia ella, adentrándose también en su templo sagrado.

-ah! ah!- gemía, al sentirla, mientras aun se deleitaba del néctar de su amada.

La castaña, repentinamente se detuvo, y se volteo para ver a su amante.

La ojiazul, extrañada, la observo –q-que sucede?-.

Himeko dudo unos segundos, para luego preguntar –chikane-chan…eres virgen verdad?-.

La princesa se sonrojo intensamente ante tal pregunta –s-si…por que lo preguntas?-.

La joven de ojos amatistas sonrío –mmm pues porque, estaba pensando en hacerte sentir mejor pero…si hago eso…tu…-.

-hazlo-. Afirmo rápidamente, chikane, con una honesta sonrisa –nada me haría más feliz que…perder mi virginidad contigo…Himeko-.

La castaña se sorprendió ante sus palabras –estas segura? Te dolerá un poco…-.

Chikane asintió felizmente, nunca había estado más segura en toda su vida.

-de acuerdo, si es tu decisión…lo hare- acepto, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Se reincorporo nuevamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, tratando de decirle que todo saldría bien.

-te quiero, chikane- dejo al descubierto su alma, posicionándose sobre ella, y acariciando su cavidad, preparándola para el ritual.

La ojiazul, sorprendida ante su declaración, emano unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad -y yo a ti…Himeko- le correspondió, con una gran sonrisa.

La castaña le sonrío por última vez y se adentro lentamente en su pureza, provocando unos pequeños gemidos en su amante, debido al punzante dolor.

-t-te encuentras bien chikane-chan?- cuestiono, preocupada.

La peliazul acaricio su rostro tiernamente y asintió –no te preocupes, continua…por favor- le dijo, casi en una suplica.

Himeko asintió firmemente, y volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de ella. Los movía lenta y acompasadamente. Dirigió un segundo su mirada hacia estos, y visualizo aquella sangre sagrada que comenzaba a emanar.

Una felicidad la invadió por completo, al igual que a su acompañante.

-ahora…me perteneces para siempre…- soltó, inconscientemente.

Chikane sonrió complacida –lo se, eso me hace…muy feliz, Himeko- respondió, con la voz entrecortada.

La castaña continuó moviendo sus dedos. Al notar que la humedad de la peliazul incrementaba, aumentó la velocidad.

-ah…! ah! se siente bien…Himeko!- gimió, desesperadamente.

-chikane…- .Himeko volvió ferozmente a sus labios, y los beso con pasión. Había quedado demasiado sensible por las caricias que le proporciono chikane, es decir, ya estaba en su limite.

-hi-himeko! terminemos…juntas!- imploro su amante, acomodándola sobre ella, quedando de esa forma, sentadas y abrazadas.

Sin ningún esfuerzo alguno, sus intimidades se unieron. Comenzando a rozarse, creando así, aun más fuertes sensaciones.

-ah! ah! ya no…puedo!- gemía Himeko, en su ultimo aliento.

-himeko! Himeko!- la llamaba exasperadamente, incrementando la velocidad de aquel ritual.

Se abrazaban fuertemente, sus pezones rozaban ante las sacudidas de ambas. Sus cuerpos húmedos, aquellos ojos deseosos de amor, todo en aquel momento era perfecto. Tanto, que ninguna de las dos pudo impedir que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaran a resbalarse de sus ardientes mejillas.

-himeko…te quiero!- .Se expreso por ultima vez.

-ch-chikane-chan!- .La nombro por ultima vez.

Ambas llegaron al cielo sincronizadas. Chikane, exhausta, cayó sobre Himeko.

Esta ultima la abrazo protectoramente, tratando de recuperar su respiración. El corazón de ambas parecía no querer calmarse.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, recobrando las energías. Pero la castaña no deshacía el abrazo, se encontraba tan cómoda en esa situación.

-gracias, Himeko- .Se escucho de repente.

La nombrada le dirigió su mirada a chikane –por que me agradeces?-

La peliazul soltó una pequeña risita –por esto, por todo esto…por brindarme esta felicidad…aunque…- se ensombreció un instante, y observo su pureza.

Himeko se sonrojo al verla –te…arrepientes?- inquirió su miedo.

Chikane poso sus marinos ojos rápidamente en ella –claro que no! Jamás me arrepentiría, pero…tu…-. La joven no sabía como expresarle su angustia.

La castaña, entendió lo que le sucedía, con tan solo mirarla –a mi también…me hubiera gustado…perderla contigo…- confeso, con un dejo de lamento.

-himeko…-.

-pero sabes…para mi esta fue…mi verdadera primera vez, así es como lo siento- dijo, honestamente, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los azulados ojos de chikane –himeko!- grito su nombre, emprendiendo su llanto, y refugiándose en el pecho de esta.

La castaña acaricio su cabello con ternura, para luego besarlo.

Luego de unos largos segundos, el llanto disminuyo -dime…- hablo de repente, chikane –que es lo que sucederá ahora…con nosotras?-.

Himeko dirigió sus amatistas ojos a los de su amante, y sonrío levemente –trata de no pensar en eso ahora…tan solo…disfruta el momento…ya que…- se detuvo en seco, al observar que chikane se había dormido placidamente en su pecho.

-ah! como se puede dormir cuando estoy a punto de decir algo importante!- se exalto, analizando el tierno rostro de su amiga.

Sonrío para si al darse cuenta de que no podía enojarse con ella.

Acaricio su mejilla y acomodo unos cabellos rebeldes que se encontraban allí, para luego acurrucarse más a su lado, tratando de conciliar el sueño también.

Su sonrisa lentamente comenzó a esfumarse, y una preocupación emergió en su interior.

-de verdad…que será de nosotras ahora…?-.

* * *

finalmente volvi! jajaja disculpen la tardanza, se, siempre me disculpo por lo mismo. pero creo que con este cap me van a perdoonar noooooo? ju ju ju  
en fin, espero sus reviews con ansiasss :)  
nos vemos en el proximo cap! (a todo esto, la historia ya esta por terminar, je)

saludiines gente lindaa!


End file.
